A Dream from an Alternate Universe
by Trevaunna
Summary: A story inspired by a crazy dream I had about the DBZ characters. If you ever wanted to know what that would be like read on...
1. Part One: What's a Saiyajin?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ or any of the characters, except the character of myself. Unless you wanna sue me for that too…HAHA!

Part One: "What's a Saiya-jin?"

Hey there! It's me again. I just thought I would introduce you to "What's a Saiya-jin?." It's about this weird dream I had a few weeks ago, I decided to post it up with the rest of my stories, because this is "my" webpage. Besides I thought it was "that funny" to post up, well anywayz...The story is not written in a third-person point of view, instead it's first-person _(For all you "Billy Bob's" out there, that means instead of telling the action from the character's point of view, I tell it in "mine." Comprende'? Good!)_ I hope you enjoy this dream cause I know I did in some sick sort of way! Oh well...on to "Demento's" dream...

In the break of day I had woke up from a long sleep. I looked out the window of the plane and saw the green land below me. I had been riding in this plane for like 8 or 9 hours and it was incredibly boring. In this dream I was some kind of military specialist..._(ya know like some kind of undercover agent or something, but anyways)_I checked my watch to see what the time was and then I peered into the aisle to see if I could flag the flight attendant down, but of course she was up front flirting with the pilots in the cockpit. As I looked in the other direction I noticed some guy looking at me. He had black hair that was short and spiky. His look was chilling. It was like I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out from where. I shrugged and returned to my uncomfortable position. I think after awhile I used the bathroom or something, cause when I came back the guy that had been staring at me before had decided to sit next to me. I hesitated. _(But then again, I felt no fear for I was an elite agent and I knew the martial arts. WOOHOO! Ahem... Sorry!)_ I pushed past him and sat down in my seat. I didn't say anything to this guy, he was reading some kind of comic book and giggling wildly. At first I thought that he was retarded, but then I realized he was just a teenager. Lucky for me I was still a teenager too, cause I thought he was kind of cute! _(Oh the irony!)_

Finally the plane came to a crashing halt and I was off in the open air looking in vain for something. I don't really know "what" at this point...all I know is I'm searching for something important. This spike-haired guy stands next to me as I'm wondering "what to do" next. Finally, I walked into this broken down and shabby-looking airport, where it seems that everyone is reading these comic books and giggling like a bunch of frickin' hyena's. _(This is when I realize that I'm dreamin', but then again...)_ So anyway...I walked into this shop that had like a lot of video games and game gear. I found myself running over to the Nintendo section because I seen my all time favorite piece of gear for the Nintendo...The Power Glove!! I was like freakin' out cause of all the old shit they had in there. I looked around some more and found game cartridges for Genesis and the original Nintendo. _(Man! Talk about fossilized or petrified artifacts!)_ I think at this point as I was searching through all of these games that I noticed the spike-haired guy staring at me from outside the shop. I ignored him of course and kept looking.

The shop owner stared at me like he'd never seen a girl in his shop before...so what did I do? Naturally, I asked him what the fuck he was lookin' at! His look of weirdness disappeared and the look of fright replaced it. I smiled politely and asked him if he had any older systems like Atari or something, he just shrugged and said "I don't think so...what are those?" My eyebrows raised with amazement. "How can you not know about the Atari system!" I shouted at him. He immediately apologized and offered me some kind of trinket for not knowing. I passed it off and continued looking, only to my surprise I noticed that the spike-haired guy was inside the shop playin' a game with "The Power Glove." I stood there and watched him for a while and then I grew bored and walked out of the shop.

I walked around "what felt like Katmandu" still trying to decipher my reason for being there, when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around only to see this guy's rather large eyes in front of me. I backed off and looked at him in a new perspective. "Oh it's you." I said. He just looked at me like he didn't understand me or something. "Ok pal...I want to know how to get out of this god-for-saken rat hole...do you have any ideas?" I asked him. All I got out of him was a blank-0 stare. "Ok fine! See ya around" I said as I turned and walked away. He followed me of course, without a word still reading his stupid comic book. By this point I am about to get mad when he speaks. "You're a Saiya-jin...aren't you." I just looked at him like an idiot. "What the hell is that?" I asked him. He just ignored me again, and continued reading. Now I'm mad cause I ultimately "hate it" when no one answers me, so I grabbed him and asked him again...this time with a little force. "What the hell is that!" His eyes grew wide with shock and then he pulled away from me and laughed. "Ok...what's so goddamn funny? Huh?" I asked him. "Nothing...it's just you look funny when you get angry." And he fell down laughing. I rolled my eyes and decided to continue on without him.

"No wait!" He shouted. I kept walking...my patience had been spent and I really didn't feel like chatting with someone who was delusional. "Wait! Please! I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. It's just I had to make sure." He explained. "About what?" I asked him. He stood still and crossed his arms. "That you were a Saiya-jin." My mouth dropped all the way down to the floor, and I fought drastically to pick it back up to ask him for the final time..."For the last time...what the hell is a fuckin' "SAIYA-JIN!" His eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused. "You mean you really don't know what a Saiya-jin is?" I gave him a sarcastic look of sheer joy and said "Yeah I know, it's just I'm pretending to be dumb cause I ain't got nothing better to do." He laughed again and motioned for me to follow him. I felt my head drop down as I sighed cause I felt that something more was going to happen here and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not.


	2. Part Two: Wait a Minute

Disclaimer: Still the same, I still do not own the DBZ characters and never will… tear …but I still reserve the rights to myself.

Part Two: "Wait a Minute…You're from DBZ?"

"Where are you going?" I asked the spiked haired guy. He turned around and looked at me like I was an idiot or something. I looked right back at him and stood still. He rolled his eyes and hurried towards me. "Will you just shut-up and come with me!" I felt my eyes grow wide at the sound of those words falling from his lips. I kept thinking to myself that when I found my destination and what I was supposed to be doing I would definitely pay him a visit...and kill him. Yeah right! Actually it was more like I would kick his ass or something like that...I don't know. Anyways... He stopped suddenly as he realized he said something offensive. "Hey...I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I meant we don't have a whole lot of time, so...could you _"please"_ come with me?" I felt myself get embarrassed. I never really knew what it felt like to be spoken to in a nice way. So it kinda caught me off guard, and I ended up saying... "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just confused." _Sheesh!_

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I think I tried to pull away, but then I ended up just going with him. We exited the impoverished airport and walked down a long sidewalk. I couldn't contain my questioning any longer, because I knew there was something I had to do. I guess I felt I didn't have time to walk around the world with spike-hair, or something.  
"This is all very nice...but...could you maybe tell me who you are? I mean you seem to think you know a little about me, but I don't know squat about you." I asked him. He stopped walking. At first he looked like _he_ was confused, and then he finally turned around and looked at me. "I...don't really know if I should tell you that." I furrowed my eyebrows (and yes! I have two eyebrows, not one!). "What do you mean you can't tell me? Man! I swear you are one weird person. First, you're hanging around me on my flight to Japan. Then you stalk me at the airport and refuse to say anything when I ask you what the "hell" you want! And then you accuse me of being some kind of weird name! And now you're saying you can't tell me who you are. That's just great. Well I gotta tell you this isn't the worst time I've ever been picked up before." His eyes got wide with surprise. He backed two or three steps away from me and looked at me. Then his mouth twisted into a half-cocked smile. "Yep! I'm right! You are definitely a Saiya-jin." I swear if I could have sprouted leaves at that time...I would have. Instead I walked around him and resumed the walk toward _wherever_.

"Oh c'mon! You're trying to tell me you don't know what a Saiya-jin is?" He asked. I ignored him. I knew I was past the point of concern, and not to mention "patience". I kept walking onward until I heard him not following me anymore. I got curious and so I turned around to see what happened to him. He was standing in the middle of the side walk like he forgot how to use his motor skills or something. I yelled back to him and asked him if he was okay. He didn't answer. So I found myself doing the inevitable...I walked back towards him. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I guess I was wrong about you." "Huh?" I said. "I thought you were just joking around about not knowing what a Saiya-jin was, but I guess I was wrong. You really don't know...do you?" He asked. Now I was confused. He thought I was just joking around with him? Hmmm...let me think...WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JOKING AROUND WITH HIM WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL I'M AT AND WHY!!!

Thank God I had a good hold on my temper at that point. I felt my anger deflating like a balloon when I seen his face. "Well obviously I wasn't joking around with you. I really don't know what a Saiya-jin is...and...I would really like to know you're name cause I'm bout ready to go crazy here." His face brightened at that (for some odd reason) and he held out his hand. "What?" I asked him confused. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "My name is Goten, and I'm a Saiya-jin...well...actually half." I felt myself get woozy. For some reason I knew who he was and what that stood for, but I guess I just didn't know what a Saiya-jin actually was. I smiled, but then I became skeptical. "Wait a minute...you're from Dragon Ball Z?" He smiled and shook his head "yes". I felt myself falling backward toward the ground. I guess I really knew what "that" stood for, because my "weak-ass" fainted. Talk about embarrassing.


	3. Part Three: A Grip on Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or its storyline. Just myself.

Part Three: "A Grip on Reality…Please?"

So anyway...I fainted. I think in my dream state, it felt more like I floated down to the ground, or some angelic-shit like that. Goten probably didn't know what to think, cause he didn't come pick me back up or anything. So my faint session lasted for like two seconds, and then I was up and ready to interrogate him some more. "You can't be serious! You're actually from that cartoon series! Man...And I thought Americans were crazy!" I stood beside him and nudged him jokingly on his side. "So uh...you're not actually from there...speaking in physical terms...right? It's more like a mental state...am I right? (Why I thought asking him these pointless questions was so intriguing at the time, I have no idea.) Goten looked at me, and started to laugh. "No...I'm serious. I really am Goten, and Goku is my "for-real" father." It was his turn to nudge me and ask me pointless questions next. "So uh...you really think that you're here in Japan for some kind of intelligence mission...right? Don't worry I won't tell people you really escaped from the mental asylum and are here seeking religious inspiration." It took a few for me to understand what the hell he just said. When it finally hit me, I laughed at him. "Hey, you know what? You're actually pretty funny. How 'bout we start walking again so we both don't go crazy from asking these pointless questions. Whaddya say? eh?" He was the first to start walking.

Of course in dreams, walks that should take days to complete only last for like seconds, cause it only took us like 5.2 seconds to walk straight into Tokyo or someplace like that. Goten stopped briefly to look where he was at and then he started again. I, like a lost, little puppy followed him. I moved and stopped, in sync with him the whole way, it was truly a dream. Finally he decided to ask me where I wanted to go (ya know where I intended to go in the first place?).

I blinked 100 times before I said something. "Ya know...I have no fucking idea." Goten gave me weird look. "You know, you really should stop using language like that. It isn't very lady-like." "Oh please! Like I need you telling me what is and isn't lady-like." I said. He smiled again. "It is too bad that you aren't a Saiya-jin. You would be perfect for my friend Trunks. His father doesn't want him marrying anyone from earth." I raised my eyebrows in interest. "Trunks?" Goten became amused at the thought of having struck something possibly interesting to me. "Yeah...he lives at-" "Capsule Corporation. And he lives there with his mother, Bulma Brief, and father, Vegeta...the prince of all Saiya-jins, and his grandmother and grandfather, Dr. Brief." Goten literally fell over. "I thought you didn't know what a Saiya-jin was, and then you go and tell me the whole residency of Capsule Corporation." I was surprised myself. Where the hell did that come from? I thought to myself. "I don't know, I guess memory is starting to serve me well." I said quietly. He smiled real big and acted like I didn't say anything at all. "Well hey! Let's just go visit Trunks and his family then."

He reached for my hand, and this time I didn't let him grab it. "Wait, wait, wait! That has to be a very long walk and I'm not walking that far. Let's get some transportation or something." Goten kept smiling. "And I thought you knew something about us Dragon Ball people. We don't need cars or buses to get us where we need to go. Give me your hand." At first I hesitated. That's right, they fly around in that world...but he hasn't really proven anything to me. He has to be some escaped lunatic from a psycho-ward, ya know number 300835-74 (or some shit like that), that thinks he's from Dragon Ball Z and now he just wants another victim to kill and disembowel, because in real-life he wanted to be a girl and he couldn't cut it, so now he's angry at the whole female species and will not stop until they are all dead! "Ok then big boy, show me how." I suddenly said. He tilted his head in confusion. "You looked like you were thinking about something bad and then all of sudden you brightened up. I guess I won't ask. Anyways, give me your hand or do you want me to carry you?" He asked. (Sarcastically) "I don't care...whichever you prefer. Just don't drop me now, okay?" He smiled again. "You really don't believe me...do you?" "What's to believe? Just hurry up so I can start laughing. And another thing...Could you please...please!...get a grip on reality..._please_?" He shook his head in disappointment and grabbed my hand. "Okay here goes."

My fake smile disappeared real fast as I realized that we were up in the air and flying very fast. "What the f-" I started. "Cool isn't it?" Goten cut in. "Yeah it is. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I guess Americans seem really skeptical to you huh?" "No. I've only met one and I think she is pretty funny." I laughed at that one. So we flew for awhile until we came to the familiar green lot and domed housing with Capsule Corp. painted on the outside of them. I became very nervous all of sudden. (Hey if you were about to meet real life people who just happened to be in one of the most popular anime shows ever, I think you would be shittin' tacks too.)

"So uh...this is where Bulma lives huh?" I said. Goten gave me a funny look. "Oh c'mon, don't act like you don't know that Trunks lives here too. I know you are just dying to meet him. C'mon." He grabbed my hand again. Inside the "main dome" was like looking at the inside of a posh hotel, chandeliers and nice furniture galore. It made me feel a little out of place. And for some sick reason I suddenly felt like I was standing there naked or something. I checked and thank the gods I wasn't (that's all we need is more naked people). I sat down on one of the couches and relaxed briefly (no pun intended), then I stood up real fast as soon as I heard Bulma's high-pitched voice. "Oh I see we have visitors. It's so nice to see you again Goten. It's been awhile, Trunks is going to be so happy you're here." Bulma hugged Goten and then turned around and yelled, "TRUNKS!! GOTEN'S HERE!!" If I could of crawled inside the couch I would have.

Bulma couldn't hear enough about me. She wanted to know where I was from, and who my parents were, and why I decided to come to Asia for a vacation. I looked at Goten quickly and then started, "I didn't-" "She is here because she likes Japan and she wanted to know more about the culture. Right?" Goten said looking at me. I quickly closed my mouth. "Uh...Bulma? Will you excuse Goten and me for one second? Goten!" I got up from the couch and walked out the living room, only I didn't quite make it all the way out of the living room, because I ran _smack_ into Trunks. For some reason I knocked myself out running into him. So I guess waking up in the sickbay part of Capsule Corp. was a little confusing for me. _Oh Well!_


	4. Part Four: Trunks

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Part Four: "Trunks"

At first when I woke up I forgot where I was at, so I did what any ordinary person would do…I sighed and felt relieved I'd woken up. That was until…I realized I hadn't. The sickbay of Capsule Corp. was a little cheery and well lit. I swear I could count the pores on my teeth if I wanted to. I looked around for any signs of life and when I found none I got up from the bed and tiptoed to the door. I listened for anyone coming down the "happy" hallway…no one. I found myself walking down the hallway like an idiot. For as quiet as I was trying to be I ended up being found by none other than Vegeta, who was training in the next room. He decided to take a break or something like that and found me "trying" to walk. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" He yelled. _Are you growling at me?_ I thought to myself, than I tried to explain. "Uhh…I…I-" "Am lost." Someone finished. I turned around to see Trunks standing behind me. Vegeta looked at him and then at me. "How many times do I have to tell you Trunks…no earthlings." I looked at Trunks with confusion. _What the hell is he talking about!_ Trunks looked embarrassed at first than he recovered. "Dad she's a friend." Trunks put his hands on my shoulders and guided me back to where we were at before I knocked myself out (or should I say where Trunks knocked me out…whatever).

My first experience with the **"Great Prince of the Saiya-jins"** was very disturbing. But I guess I can say that I survived without getting blasted away. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Trunks explained. Boy was I relieved. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said. At first I wanted to laugh, but then I remembered how it all happened and then I did laugh. He looked at me weird. "What's so funny?" "Oh it's nothing…I just remembered how "I" ran into "you"." Trunks laughed. For some reason the way he laughed and talked serenaded me in a sick sort of way. _I mean come on…a cartoon character and an actual human being?_ We finally came to the living area where the whole knockout scene happened and I saw Goten sitting on the sofa beside Bulma talking about something. Probably about home or some shit like that. "Hi mom. Well she's awake. And she even got to meet dad." Trunks said. Bulma looked troubled at first, but realizing everything was ok she smiled. "Amazing. That man doesn't come out of his training room for days and you've been here for an hour and you see him." I forced myself to smile. "Yeah…lucky me."

The whole time I was there Bulma told me every story there was about her adventures with Goku and the rest of the Z fighters. Believe me when I say the hours went by like hours. Because they were **HOURS!!** When Bulma's voice began to grow hoarse, Goten finally looked at his watch and said it was time we left. _You moron!_ I thought. "Well okay. You make sure you tell Goku I said 'take care' and also make sure uhh…" Bulma paused. "You know I don't even know your name." Everyone looked at me and boy was the spotlight hot. "My name is…is…" I thought for a second. "It's Jarid." Bulma smiled. "Well okay…Jarid. Make sure, Goten, you take care of Jarid, so she doesn't run into anyone else." I groaned with embarrassment. Both Goten and Trunks laughed. "Mom? Is it okay if I go over to Goten's for a while? I want to visit with Goku and Gohan. It's been awhile since I've seen the two of them." I looked at Trunks. "I suppose. But if it's too dark to come home I want you to stay there. You never know what kind of evil people are out. Trunks looked at Goten and the two exchanged looks of mischief. "Okay mom. I'll be back when I'm through visiting."

Now imagine the scenario. Me, a normal kind of human being from planet earth, and two other guys, who are from a cartoon show and not to mention good looking in that animated sense, are preparing to fly through the sky to another un-imaginable place, Goku's house. My mind was swimming with a void of calamity. Goten looked at me and pretended he hadn't discovered I liked Trunks. "Hey Trunks." "Yeah?" "Do you wanna carry Jarid? I'm kinda tired." I made my head turn so fast to look at him that I cracked my neck. "Yeah sure." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready?" I swallowed hard (Holy shit! What am I going to do now? C'mon…do what any other girl would do…enjoy it!). "Yeah…I guess." Goten kept his mischievous grin on his face. Flying in the air with Mr. Hunkster holding onto me was almost unreal (Wait a minute…it was unreal…sorry). Goten and Trunks talked to each other about something that didn't include me…so…I listened in anyway. But for some reason the conversation went from the trees to the mountains so I lost interest. But anywayz…we arrived at the big estates of Goten's home. The first thing I realized when we finally touched ground was Trunks' arm still around me. I grew shy…real shy. I cleared my throat and like that he let me go. "Sorry." He apologized. "No it's okay. I kinda li-" "Hey Trunks! Are you two gonna stand there and hold hands all day or are you going to come inside?!" _How much I wished I had a ki energy blast the size of two planet earths at that moment._ "Yeah, just hold on a minute." "Mmm-hmm." Goten smirked. "Ready?" Trunks asked me. "Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to keep my cool. "Just asking. Well c'mon." He turned and started to walk toward Goten's front door. I sighed and with many, many mental curses pushed on forward. _Damn! I have got to learn how to use ki energy!_ Was all I could think.


	5. Part Five: The Secret of DBZ

Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own them DBZ characters or its wonderful story.

Part Five: "The Secret of Dragon Ball Z"

The inside of Goten's house was astounding...it looked small on the outside but in the inside it was like a house made for 20 people or something. I became cautious and I stayed right behind Trunks who appeared very comfortable (and why shouldn't he? He's a goddamn cartoon for geezus sakes!). I heard Goten yell for his mom and dad to come out and see his company. I wasn't sure by this point if I wanted to meet the woman with a power level of over a trillion...I mean it must of been that high if even Goku was scared of her. But anyways...as I stood there I came across a photo on a table nearby so I looked at it and sure enough there was Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan and my dear, new-made, ridiculous friend...Goten. I felt faint again, but this time I had better control of myself.

Pretty soon both Chi-Chi and Goku entered into the room and I was like star-struck right away...I was in the same room as the man. Now this is where I decided to faint. When I came to...I was looking into the face of the man who had this really perplexed look on his face. I must of confused him with my "wowed" expression. "Hi, my name's Goku. Are you okay? That looks like a nasty bump on your head." He said. At first I felt nothing, but then I realized I had this big anime style lump on my forehead. I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I'm okay...well I was okay, but now I'm really okay." I said trying to sound tough. Goku laughed and so did Trunks and Goten. "What?" I asked. They didn't answer. "Oh yeah...mom and dad this is Jarid. I met her in Tokyo...well actually I met her on her flight to Tokyo." A Gasp "Goten what were you doing on an airplane? Oh god he's really becoming one of them...now he's flying using airplanes...Goku you better talk to him." Chi-Chi said in her god voice. "Yes Chi-Chi." Goku answered.

Now I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and then ignored me. _Ok fine! Everyone ignore me_ I thought. _No one is ignoring you...there just trying to find a way to explain things to you._ Someone said entering my mind. _Who the hell was that?_ I thought again. _Don't freak out! It's just me Goten. And Trunks!_ Trunks added in. _You guys better quit doing that or someone is bound to go crazy...and I'm on the serious verge of it._ I thought again. _And how you guys doing that?_ I asked. Goten kept still and then he answered. _It's the way of this world. See that's the secret to the world of Dragon Ball Z. We can do things that other people can't. We can fly...we can fight...we can even stop world violence. But... Goten!_ Somebody interrupted. I looked to see who it was...and it was Chi-Chi. She had heard everything we were saying. This place is weird...way weird. "So uhh...since everyone is hearing everyone...do you mind if we just talk normally then." I asked. Everyone looked at me and then at each other...uhh...maybe that was another one they had no answer for...who knows.


End file.
